


shittyKAWA

by arsatine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Oikawa is popular as ever, They are first years here, This is sort of why they call Matsukawa mattsun, based off a prompt, enjoy, hanamaki trying to comfort matsukawa, i was bored so this happened, lmao I'm sorry, lmao Iwaizumi makes Matsukawa cry, seijoh third years, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsatine/pseuds/arsatine
Summary: prompt/headcanon:(not exact)They're (Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Oikawa) are first years here and they're just mildly acquainted with each other and one day during practice, Iwaizumi gets pissed at Oikawa and calls him "Shittykawa" during practice and lmao matsuKAWA also gets affected and bam lmao





	shittyKAWA

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I just made it on a whim so yup I hope you enjoy
> 
> \+ if this is kind of ooc I'm sorry 

Iwaizumi was getting pissed. Really, really pissed off. The first years were put in a small group to practice together, since there were only four of them and no one let them in practice games yet no matter how good they were, since Seijoh had a fairly large volleyball club.

And he had lost count of how many times he had to apologize for Oikawa's behavior to the other first years along with them, a pink-haired guy named Hanamaki and a permanently bored-looking boy named Matsukawa.

They were currently taking a break from practice and when they were ready to go again, "Oikawa, let–"

The brown-haired cheeky setter wasn't beside him anymore and was now currently at the gym door, entertaining his steady growing group of adoring fangirls.

"Seriously…" Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose, and forced himself not to throw a volleyball at the back of Oikawa's neck.

"SHITTYKAWA, come back he–" Iwaizumi started yelling but abruptly stopped when he heard a choked sniffle from beside him.

He slowly stared at horror at the boy beside him, who was now staring at him with these big, watery, puppy eyes which was definitely a different sight from his usual bored look. Oh. Matsukawa. Kawa.

"Wh-what did I do now?" Matsukawa sniffled again. Hanamaki, too, was staring at horror at the teary-eyed boy then at Iwaizumi.

"Uh, um, I didn't– uh..." Iwaizumi panicked, fumbling over his words. " I-I didn't mean you Kawa, um, I– please stop looking at me like that, i-it was an accident. I, I, I, um meant Oikawa not y-you, Matsukawa. Uhmm… please stop crying..?"

Iwaizumi never really made anyone cry, except for Oikawa but the shitty boy deserved it. Now, this, um, nice teammate of his definitely didn't deserve to be called 'shitty.' And so, Iwaizumi was now having a crisis because he felt so… so mean.

Also, unfortunately for him, Oikawa heard his 'SHITTYKAWA' and walked back over to them. "Oh. Um," Oikawa leaned over to Iwaizumi. "Iwa-chan. What did you do, you big meanie?"

Hanamaki was still urgently but silently gesturing to Iwaizumi about Matsukawa who had stopped looking teary-eyed but still sad, all while offering him a water bottle.

"Uhm, Matsukawa, uh." Iwaizumi rubbed the back of his head, "I'm, sorry if you felt insu-insulted, that, erm, that insult was for Oikawa. And he's the only one I insult like that, so yeah, please stop looking sad..?"

"O-okay." Matsukawa mumbled, gratefully accepting the water jug from Hanamaki who now looked a lot more relieved.

Oikawa crouched beside Matsukawa, a dazzling smile on his lips. "Can I just call you Mattsun-chan so this won't happen again? All because Iwa-chan is such a bully!"

"Shut up, dumbass." Iwaizumi replied gruffly, "What are you? A grade schooler?"

"And you're Makki-chan!" Oikawa grinned, pointing at Hanamaki and completely ignoring Iwaizumi's past statement.

Identical surprised expressions were plastered on Matsukawa and Hanamaki's face as they tried to object to the Oikawa-patented names they now had.

"Um.. i-it's fine if you don't call me that…"

"Nonsense, Mattsun!"

Oikawa grabbed a volleyball and grinned, "Come on, let's play a 2-on-2. Makki, Mattsun, you be on one team, me and Iwa-chan will be in the other!"

Iwaizumi groaned.

"I, once again, apologize for Oikawa's shitty behavior, now and in the future."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated
> 
> thnx


End file.
